


Leashed

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Can be nice derek, Dark Derek, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Human Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Derek, Master/Slave, Other, Protective Derek, Rimming, Slave Stiles, Slow Build, Werewolf Derek, Whipping, lashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Derek is a Roman soldier who accepts a new slave, after not getting the best of starts how will this slave effect his life And will Derek need to change his dark ways?





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot during the eventful day but now it was a chilling night, by the time Derek had managed to haul himself back to his tent the night had turned black and the stars had risen into the sky. Preparations for war were being made and training wasn't going to complete itself; he could fight but many could not. Being a commanding officer Derek was required to handle small groups of untrained soldiers and turn them into machines that could both fight and think on their feet, he had little time for himself lately but it seemed his uncle -peter- who was the leading officer at the camp- still managed to find himself time to purchase new slaves. Him and peter were werewolves as were many of the soldiers in the camp. There were a few human soldiers but not many humans were mainly slaves or tradesmen. Many humans were now slaves, some were made to do manual labour others were sex slaves and some were just simply there for the soldier to talk too. 

If anyone was to ask the soldiers about the ominous Derek hale, they would describe him as cold hearted, lonely or maybe even animalistic. Derek was a werewolf nearly every soldier was, nearly every soldier had a slave aswell but Derek didn't. People thought it was because he maybe couldn't handle one, or because he would hurt them, little did the know that Derek actually hated humans. He had never met a human he trusted.   
Derek's tent wasn't the largest that could be found in this war camp however it was not the smallest and he certainly expected to not have to share his tent with anyone. Having deliberately placed it outside of the camp: he liked his personal space. He expected to not be interrupted or bothered while in his tent. It was after all the only alone time he got. But that particular night it appeared his tent seemed different from the outside and his suspicions were soon met when he heard a low whimpering. Drawing his sword, he picked his feet up and his eyes were already scanning the open air for an oncoming attack... Nothing. Curiosity got the better of him and when he finally decided to go into his own living space he was met with the sight of a naked, oiled and bound slave. The slave; looking no older than 16 was bound at the hands and feet with a leather gag shoved roughly in his mouth it looked almost painful as did the initial bindings. The slave was on his stomach, ass on display and head turned to the side slightly. Derek could see his eyes were also covered by some sort of material aswell. 

The slaves body was smaller than Derek's, his entire body trembling. Derek held the sword in his hands a look of confusion covered his face as he tried to make the situation out in his head- peter. Derek half growled at the idea of peter going into his tent to place a naked boy in there for him to find. Sword still in hand, Derek placed the edge of the blade along the small of the slaves back and pressed down almost in a threatening manner as the point made a small dint in the skin and the slave whimpered yet again. Derek growled in response but kept the sword at the slaves back. Trembling all over, the slave went quiet and still. Derek had the urge to run this boy through, to just end it and let it be over with. But there was something about his scent, something about the way he was clearly scared and helpless. Something that screamed out that said 'protect'. Derek's first thought was to attack but the longer he stood staring at the slave the more his instincts screamed out at him. 

Derek's tent was large enough to have 4 people staying in it but with just one person he had enough room to have a few bare items that he had picked up from the tradesmen. He had a work table type area with a few candles for the nights working. His bed was slightly bigger than the average again for the extra room. He had a pile of furs that he used if it was cold but the slave was right in the middle of his tent on his territory and now he didn't know what to do. A whimpering noise brought him back to reality to see the slave wriggling on the ground. Its face red and its hands getting rubbed raw. Derek removed the tip of the sword and took off his overly heavily armour he took his time not caring if the human had to wait for the attention for a few minutes. He stripped down to just a plain white T-shirt and some tight black trousers and then knelt down to the slave and put a hand out cautiously. As soon as his fingers touched the chilled skin of the slave the boy stopped wriggling and his breathing turned shallow. Derek trailed his hands over the boys silk like skin until it reached the boy's ass. He kneaded the skin and warmed the boys behind ready for what he was about to do.

Derek dipped his fingers into the cleft of the boys ass and kept going until he found the small rose bud that he could distinctively make out as virgin. The boy wriggled and whimpered by Derek shushed him harshly by swatting him on the cheek of his arse when he got to noisy. Derek worked his finger into the tight ring of muscles while stiles tired to resist him. Soon enough Derek worked a second finger in until he was scissoring the boy open while the slave under him moaned and whimpered. Derek was raging hard, which was uncommon as he usually got turned off by any human at all and decided enough was enough. The boy had gotten enough preparation from him now. Derek pulled down his trousers and pulled out his cock. It sprang free of his trousers and soon enough he was lining up his cock with the boys hot body and dove in. The boy made a small pained noise and then went quiet as Derek pounded into him. Soon Derek felt a white hot twist in his stomach and very soon after he was pounding into the slave. Once he pulled out Derek could see that the boy was spent as his head was limp on the floor and his body didn't have the energy to tremble anymore. Derek took actual pity on the boy. What was wrong with him? 

After he cleaned himself up he then felt the urge to clean the boy up and proceeded to clean the boy up who was now shivering with the cold. After thinking over the boys age and clear lack of muscle he decided that the bounds were unnecessary especially against a werewolf like Derek. He undid the hand and feet bounds and briefly rubbed the warmth into the wrists and ankles of his new slave. Obviously if he had just deflowered a virgin he had to keep the slave it was a strict policy here in camp. Like a soldiers horse, the slave was also his full responsibility. The boys jaw looked red and aggravated so he worked the gag harshly out of his mouth and manipulated the boys jaw until it was closed and the sound of whining was all that could be heard he didn't think it would matter in the morning so he left the boys mouth how it was. Derek didn't however take off the eye blinding material and decided against it until it was morning. The boy, who was shaking profoundly opened and closed his mouth. Derek suspected that the slave was merely trying to work his jaw but in the end the hunky alpha werewolf soldier grabbed the slave boy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the bed where the slave then tried to move frantically. "Where am i?"   
"What's happening?" Were the two questions that Derek managed to pick up out of the millions he had asked within the short space of time.   
"Quiet, boy." Derek ordered gruffly as the boy shivered in the bed roll next to him. Derek, being a werewolf was primarily always warm so he had nothing to fear for winter but now he had a slave, the basic element of the earth could threaten its life. Derek looked at the boy next to him, the way his arms went to cover himself instinctively and the way he shivered and tired to hide his head. "Are you really that cold." Derek huffed. The boy nodded afraid of what would happen if he was to use words. 

After the boy heard a ruffling sound and then heard a huff he went quiet until something was dumped on his body and he squeaked. "Quiet, they are just spare furs, boy." Derek monitored the slave and soon although not sleeping he was breathing evenly and seemed quite content for now. Derek decided that he too had a lot of sleep to catch up on and drifted off to sleep shortly after. 

Derek woke at the usual early time. It was just light outside and not many people in camp were up yet, it gave him the perfect time to teach his slave about the rules, first though he was going to make sure the boy wasn't going to run. Derek went outside and grabbed a large piece of wood he then hammered it into the ground unashamed if he woke anyone including the slave boy in the process. After managing to securely hammer the wood into the ground so it wouldn't come out in the corner of the tent he grabbed a not to long chain that wouldn't be broken easily and would serve as a lead for his slave during the times he wasn't able to be in the tent. When he looked back to the bed his slave should have been in he was surprised to find the slave now sat up cuddling his knees to his chest looking around rapidly. "Calm down." Derek said in a gruff voice making the slave boy jump. "I'm going to take off your last binding now okay?" Derek announced as the boy trembled under him. When the material came off the slave had his eyes closed tightly like he was afraid to see where he was until finally he cracked an eye open. 

"What's your name boy, what do people call you?" The boy looked nervous but stared intently into Derek's eyes. "Stiles." He said quietly. Derek nodded. "I'll address you by your name then stiles." Stiles nodded and then looked around slightly distracted by the tent he was in rather than Derek. "You will call me master or lord." Derek announced shortly after earning the attention back again. "Okay... Master." Stiles saved himself there. "Do you have a collar or have you been owned before?"  
"No and no." He answered. Derek waited for the master or lord even a sir but they didn't come. He was lenient with the boy for now. "Master... Its master." Derek reminded harshly. "So you haven't been owned directly. Have you been a slave before or even worked."   
"I've worked...master."   
"Where."  
"With horses, sir." Stiles noticed and then flinched. "Master."   
"Sir is also fine, stiles. I have a horse you can manage and feed but during the day you'll be in the tent." Derek said pointing to the wood and the chain. Stiles cocked his head only slightly. "Sir, many other slaves have clothes and well..." The boys voice wavered as he tried to carry on instead Derek finished it for him.   
"You'll have clothes yes." Stiles nodded.   
"My duties. Sir"   
"Entertain me, and work for me."   
"Yes sir."   
"Good boy." Derek got up and went over to the furs where he then grabbed a few spares they were easily the size of stiles each and placed them next to the wooden post. He then looked in the general direction of the boy and nodded to himself. After a minute or so he threw some slave clothes at the boy that he had picked up that morning. Stiles got dressed and sat on the bed where he licked his lips once as Derek worked around him also getting changed. 

When Derek approached stiles he did flinch but only slightly. Derek grabbed stiles hair roughly and waited for the boy to stop moving then he held a collar with his last name and his first letter. It said 'D. Hale.' He clipped it around the boys neck and stuck a finger between the skin and cool leather to see if it was tight enough. Stiles was then told to come to the wooden post which he did without fail and was attached to the chain that extended half the size of the tent. "Are you thirsty."   
"Yes sir." Stiles nodded. Derek poured a glass of water and handed it to the boy who gulped the water greedily and afterwards looked sheepish. "How old are you." Derek asked sudden interest spiking.   
"I'm 16... Sir." Stiles added hesitantly. There was a loud banging type sound signalling the soldiers to there work and Derek rose. "Sir wait" stiles called as Derek was about to leave the tent. "What do I do while your away."   
"Unless given a task, rest. Sleep I don't care what you do just don't touch my belongings." Derek said quickly but firmly and then left leaving stiles to his own devises. 

That day was the same for Derek apart from knowing he had a slave back at his tent on his own possibly snooping on critical soldier information. He was so wrapped up in though he hadn't noticed peter approach. "So nephew how was your surprise last night? He is still alive isn't he?" Peter mocked as his nephew trained the soldiers. "I've kept him actually. Hope your happy uncle. Finally got a slave." Derek gritted out as he swung his sword threatening close to peter in an attempt to fight his companion back. "Really?" Peter asked his voice laced with a tone Derek rarely heard and that was surprise. "Yes."   
"Well then, good for you. I'll let you keep your training on point Derek."   
"Good day uncle." Peter left slowly and with a swaggered walk as he trotted through camp like he owned the place. It was half true but then it was also not his entire camp. By the end of the day Derek was sweaty, tired but also curious as to what he would find back in the tent. When he did finally walk the way back to his tent he stood outside and saw his other soldiers filing back into their tents. He walked in expecting to have to whip and beat the slave senseless for snooping instead he found the boy curled in a ball under the furs, eyes drooping and expression one of mild comfort. The chain around his neck was in tact to Derek's surprise. Derek had expected the salve to at least pull at it instead the boy looked as though he had done the opposite. "Stiles." Derek grumbled, rising the slave who startled and shot up from his dozing and chocked himself on then chain in the process. "sir." He mumbled apologetically. Derek bent down and inspected the chain but kept stiles tied to the post. "Armour." Stiles got to his feet wobbly and took off piece by piece Derek's armour. 

Stiles got to work undoing his masters armour and then placing it carefully down on the floor. Each piece seemed heavier than the rest, his hands were also shaking which didn't actually help. The terror must have been evident on stiles as Derek just sighed and continued waiting for stiles to strip him of his armour. "Are you going to want me to polish this sir?" Derek looked taken aback although stiles reeked of terror he formed the question almost confidently. "Yes, until it shines." Derek said gruffly waiting for the slave to finish. After then sliding down to the floor stiles got to work with the polishing of the armour furiously with quick little movements. 

Derek sat at the table and layed out the sheets of paper into the surface as he managed to try and scope his plan of attack onto the oncoming forces. Stiles was sat on the floor near his feet polishing a belt now. He had gotten through a lot of then armour already but it seemed at the moment he was beginning to slow his movement became slower and his head tipped over slightly more. That was until peter trounced into Derek's tent. Stiles head shot up and he then got to his knees shakily to bow to the other man in his presence. "Slave." Peter said nodding his head toward Derek. "Yes I told you I kept him." Stiles who was still kneeling glanced toward Derek for what to do but Derek ignored him and looked at peter.   
"Was there something you wanted?"   
"I wanted to check in on you nephew." Peter said as he cast a critical eye over the slave. A smirk formed on his lips as the boys head grew heavily again. "I hope your taking proper care of your belongings Derek." Derek then also cast an eye over to the slave who was swaying slightly. "Peter please can I just come and see you in the morning?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you." Peter then got up and left the tent standing over stiles momentarily and then looking at the Map layed out over the table. He tipped his head in show of his absence and left. "Go to bed slave."   
"Sir, I don't think i have a bed." Stiles murmured as he looked up at Derek.   
"Then find somewhere to sleep."   
"Okay sir." Derek then got up and went to his own bed and dipped down onto the bed roll he called his bed. It was comfortable and warm and big enough for more than him but it didn't urge him to any decisions. Stiles was still on the floor polishing armour when Derek got into bed. Derek drifted off to sleep being more toured than he had thought. 

It was later that night that he was awoken by a small crash of something. He jumped up, grabbed his sword and let his claws out and pinned down the intruder in the dark. When he shifted his eyes after having the sword at the neck of whoever was in his tent. He saw stiles was on the floor sword at his neck a small trail of blood was running from the side of his neck where Derek had grabbed him with clawed hands. Stiles looked tired both physically and mentally his eyes were wide open though as his face showed the expression of abject terror. "What are you doing up slave."   
"Polishing armour sir." Stiles replied quickly  
"Your lying."   
"I haven't anywhere to sleep, sir." Stiles said the smell of salt in the air and sniffling could be heard. "I'm sorry sir." Stiles said as Derek moved his sword and place it down on the floor. It must have still appeared dark to stiles as Derek made his way over to the boy. The blood was still flowing on his neck but nothing to critical. "You are to sleep at the end of the bed, you will not disturb me during the night and if you do then you'll sleep on the floor." Derek said harshly but with the usual firm voice that he said everything. Stiles whimpered slightly when Derek hauled him up and when he was placed at the end of the bed stiles signed. Derek climbed into bed and fell asleep shortly after. Stiles also curled up, the air outside had cooler considerably that night and to be without covers or cuts or even someone next to you was doing its job and making stiles shiver. However he couldn't ask for Derek to do someone about it else he would have to sleep on the floor. Soon enough he let the tiredness lull him into a sleep. 

Derek woke at the usual early time and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes. After kicking back the furs he had used that night he remembered what had happened and cast an eye toward the slave that had seemed to instinctively move closer to Derek. Instead of being on the edge of the bed where it was left the slave was now near Derek's stomach and had his head resting on one of Derek's legs. Derek grumbled something but couldn't blame the slave it had gotten cold that night and he hadn't expected the slave to stay put anyway, what should he do though, punish the boy for something that was intact Derek's fault? He couldn't justify that type of punishment for something he wanted! Was it so bad to just want company was it bad for Derek to want to be selfish about something. Stiles mumbled in his sleep rising Derek from his own thoughts and setting in the realisation that he was to either be loving and caring and earn the slaves trust that way or be harsh and dominant and earn it though fear and honestly Derek didn't know which he was going to pick yet. 

After getting ready for the day ahead and eating stiles finally roused and when he did he immediately flew out of the bed with such speed that he jumped straight into the armoured werewolf. Hitting his head hard and then falling on his ass, stiles grumbled looked up and then winced as Derek was already looking back at him. "Sorry, sir."  
"About what?"   
"Running into you sir."   
"Its not like you hurt me." Derek said shaking his head and watching the slave boy for any tell tale signs of concussion. When stiles showed no signs Derek got up and started tidying his tent slowly. "You can help yourself to food when I'm out."  
"To anything sir?"  
"Yes, as I said help yourself."   
"But there is so much here sir." Derek looked back at stiles who was gazing hungrily at the food but never made a move to touch it. "Honestly go ahead and eat what you want."   
"Do you have any duties for me today sir?"   
"Would you like me to put you on a leash and take you outside where you can come with me?" Derek offered knowing the boy wouldn't subject himself to the torment of name calling and other tell tale slave things. "If you were being seriously sir then yes I would like to go, if not then I ask again have you any duties for me."   
"I was serious yes."   
"Am I okay to go as I am now sir." Stiles asked clearly seeking Derek's opinion. Derek did look up at the boy who was wearing normal slave clothes and his collar he looked perfectly fine actually. "Yes you look fine." Stiles nodded and sank down to the ground. "You should eat. Before I go that is if you are wanting to come with me." Derek said harshly prompting stiles to grab an apple and some water. 

When Derek was ready to go he looked at stiles but the slave kneeled fluently at the opening to the tent, stiles lowered his neck revealing the match to the collar and waited for Derek. "Am I too crawl or walk sir."   
"Walking will be fine."   
"Thank you sir." Derek circled back to stiles who was still knelt and clipped a heavy leather leash to the back of the collar. After wrapping it around his hand Derek tugged experimentally at the leash and earned himself a strangled breath from stiles who rose to his feet. "Come." Derek annunciated clearly. They had to get to Derek's training square quickly to avoid unwanted attention from peter. "You will be tied to where the slaves are usually tied, I'll come and make sure your okay periodically but you'll also be near other slaves."   
"Okay sir."   
"You can interact with them if they are allowed."   
"Okay sir." Derek nodded and then held the leash tightly to his fist. Stiles was very much his but it might not come across that way as stiles isn't actually scented what so ever to Derek. He did need to be careful. 

The training square that was Derek's was large. It had all the weapons necessary to kill both humans and wolves for that matter. On the right of the square were benches and the slave area for the wolves to tie up the slaves that wanted fresh air or were needed to come. On the left of the square were feeding quarters, bathrooms and the healing bay. At the back of then square was a small stable for the spare horses or Derek's horse. At the front of the square was where the weapons were kept and the entrance. From where stiles was tied he could see all stations and the fighting square that was lowered down slightly making it safer for the by passers. "I'll come by and see if your okay later." Derek said to his slave as he tied the leash and then stuck his fingers in between the leather and stiles skin to make sure there wasn't any tightness. "Okay sir."   
"Your not to cold?"   
"Its warming sir, I'll be okay?"   
"Okay, I'll come around to check on you soon."   
"Okay sir." Stiles nodded gracefully falling to the ground where he was to sit. After a short while the sun came up properly and it was scolding today. The slaves didn't get the decency for shade so stiles and one other slave were sat in the early sun. They were almost basking but the other slave had arrived just as Derek left only seeing Derek leave. "Are you his slave." The slave near stiles asked. Stiles studied the boy for a moment. He was older than stiles that was for sure, he had a head of curls that were blond and His eyes were a light blue colour. He was tall, Very tall for a slave and he was quite skinny but that was his overall look he actually did look well fed.   
"Yes."   
"I'm Isaac."   
"Stiles. Who do you belong too."   
"My master is Scott. He's on Derek's training team." Isaac gazed over at the tanned soldier that Derek was conversing with.   
"That's nice."   
"It is. I didn't even know Derek had a slave."   
"He didn't 2 days ago." Stiles shrugged  
"Oh well is he good to you. I've always been nervous of him. The way he looks at the slaves makes it seem like he wanted us dead."   
"He's been good so far. But every werewolf is evil that's what I learned from a young age."   
"Not Scott. Scott is good."   
"Then Scott is weak."   
"Don't talk bout my master that way please." Isaac whispered. "How old are you anyway." Isaac asked curiously curving the conversation.   
"I'm 16 just turned. You?"   
"19. I think." Isaac chuckled as the sun rose and strikes bathed in it like it was the last thing to do. As the day progressed more soldier came and one other slave came too. Isaac had spend the day talking stiles through who was who. Stiles had actually learnt a lot and the other slave although quiet was a dick. He was called Jackson and was owned by a werewolf called Ethan. 

Stiles learnt about the people on Derek's squad. He had learnt from Isaac the nice from the nasty along with the slaves they owned and then ones to be wary off. It was early morning and stiles knew that at the moment there was Derek training Scott, Ethan, Aiden (they were twins) he was also training a boy called Matt who didn't have a slave yet and there was an evil looking guy named Ennis. Isaac had told stiles there were more but some days didn't show. Jackson who had been quiet turned out to be more talkative than stiles himself-not only was he talkative he was opinionated and was a giant dick. "See stiles, Derek just wants you for your ass." Jackson said as he grinned at the way stiles shuddered in the blinding sun that scorched down on them. "And the way you look is telling me its already happened."   
"Shut up."   
"No." Stiles looked up his fists balling up ready to attack the slave at no cost. He could do whippings, lashes, damn he could even do sex if that was the punishment but humiliation from another slave was something he didn't have or want to deal with. Suddenly his lead was being undone and he was being hauled to his feet that had gone numb. Derek was looking down on him in a condescending way and then pulled him over to the feeding area. "Hungry?"   
"Not really sir."   
"Thirsty."   
"Yes sir."   
"Water?"   
"Yes sir."   
"Why were you angry back there." Derek asked more as an a order to tell than a question. "One of the slaves were given me a hard time. Nothing to worry about sir."   
"Are you sure, do I have to give them a caning."   
"No! Sir." Stiles spluttered he wouldn't wish that much pain on anyone.   
"Training usually lasts quite a while longer, if you wish or if you are feeling unwell I can take you back to the tent now?"   
"I'm okay sir."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes sir."   
"Okay then let's go get you back." Stiles rose after Derek did showing respect but when stiles saw Peter he tensed and froze like in the tent the previous night. "Come." Derek said pulling the leash. Suddenly all Derek could smell was abject terror, stiles froze and whined low in his throat. "What is wrong with you, come." Stiles again froze but Peter was looking in there direction smirking. "Are you really going to accept that kind of disrespect Derek?"   
"He's scared uncle, he's new and I'm not a total monster." Derek turned to stiles who had begun to wobble. "If you do not start walking and keep causing a scene I will be forced to strip you down and beat you. Is that what you want stiles or do you want to just walk with me."   
"Sir." Stiles said looking up at Derek trembling in terror. Why was he so scared? "If you do not come stiles I will have to beat you senseless."   
Instead of pausing Derek raised a hand and slapped hard on stiles' ass causing an loud echo and stiles to jump and start moving. "Sorry sir." Stiles whimpered as they walked slowly back to the slave posts. Derek re-tied the lead and walked away leaving stiles for the rest of the day. 

By the time the training was over and the rest of the slaves and soldier had well gone stiles' ass was not only hurting but burning. Derek had taken his time to rub down the his horse and was walking toward the slave post with he smelt salt he zoned in his hearing and could hear muffled fits of angry little breaths coming from stiles. Instead of asking what was wrong Derek instead untied the leash and tugged east it slightly making stiles rise and the walk home begin. Around halfway the night had fallen and stiles who didn't have the sight of a werewolf was stumbling in the darkness. "Its not far."   
"Sir, I can't see." Derek stopped and looked in the direct of his slave who had his eyes open but he really couldn't see anything. Derek huffed and grabbed the back of the collar instead of the lead letting it fall and started to guide the slave using the collar. By the time his tent came into view stiles had clung to Derek's arm and decided that it was the best that was going to happen. "What was it about today." Derek asked as he unclipped the lead. "I was scared sir."   
"I know that but of what."   
"Your... Peter sir."   
"What...why?"  
"He is the reason I am here sir."   
"That doesn't mean you have to fear him." Stiles breath long and then looked up the defiance in his eyes made him look actually somewhat intimidating but then Derek remembered he was a human. "Yes it does. He ripped me of my home when I had just turned 16 that day and then forced me into being a slave. He didn't buy me he simply took me from my home, threatened my family and my own life and then striped me down naked and told me that you wouldn't accept me and that I would die later that night when I was returned to him! I wasn't even branded, every slave under the war effort and the solders has to have numbered or even lettered branding to prove they were a slave at birth. I am not branded Derek! I am not a slave! I was kidnapped!" Stiles shouted and by using the word Derek made it very insulting. Stiles shouted more and then when he was done the terror sank back in. 

Derek was fuming. "You will learn respect boy." He said threateningly low as he picked up a belt. Stiles was shoved over the table harshly and striped him of the little clothing he did have. Derek raised the belt and it came down with a deathening crack. Stiles gasped out as the pain radiated from his backside to the small of his back and then back down to his thighs. The hits came relentlessly until what stiles counted as the 50th hit and he was sure he was bleeding. He had cried and spluttered he had yelled screamed for mercy. Derek had given in on the 50th lash and had decided that it was enough. The boys backside was black with bruising and blood was dripping down his legs. Stiles felt like he couldn't move "move boy I have work to do." Stiles attempted but couldn't get his legs to work the sob that left him made even Derek feel remorse. It wracked his whole body and made Derek feel terrible. "S-sir. I can't move." He said as he buried his face into his arms. After his legs shaking uncontrollably Derek decided that he should help. He hadn't meant to hit stiles that many times but it had come out in a fit of rage. "Come on." He said as he hauled stores over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. "On your back." 

Derek then brought over water and a cloth. He dampened the cloth first and then dabbed at the boys bloody body. "I'm sorry sir."   
"You really haven't got a brand."   
"No."   
"I'm going to fix that, and stiles for what its worth I didn't mean to lash you that many times." Derek didn't get a answer but did pull the pain that stiles held. After cleaning the slave he wanted stiles to try and sleep it off and grabbed the boy. "Try and sleep stiles." He ushered as the boy pulled out of sleep. He was going to get to the bottom of this!


	2. Beaten bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek bond

Derek left the tent in a fit of anger, this was almost as angry as he had been when he found out that his family had dead at the hands of their enemies. Peter had made a clear violation of the system and brought a boy into slavery. Human or not the kid had rights Derek had only lashed him for disrespecting his only family. After re-thinking the scenario stiles was telling the truth. His heart had been at a steady state for the entire time only speeding up when his voice was raised and he had received the end of Derek's anger. Derek stormed in the direction of peters tent and then burst in on his uncle who was too sat at the table eating grapes and drinking wine. A map was layed out in front of him and his body was relaxed but startled to see his nephew who was glowering with anger.

"You kidnapped him!" Derek shouted as he threw the bowl from the table of clattered and made a mess in the corner of the tent Derek then watched peters two bed slaves shiver in fear. Peter on the other hand looked somewhat amused at the anger being emitted from his own flesh and blood onto him and actually formed a small smile. "I did not kidnap him Derek, i simply threatened his family and they gave him to me!" Peter said as the glare from his eyes was reflected onto his nephew. "He hasn't even been branded! He just received 50 lashed from my belt for lying about what you did when I knew it was the truth uncle!" Derek was certain his uncle was in the wrong and his anger was now on him not stiles he could get as angry as he wanted now because he knew peter would heal.   
"Was that my fault nephew, did i make you hurt him, lash him! No!"   
"Uncle i lashed him for doing nothing at your expense." Derek reiterated as he moved to face peter who had picked up the golden chalice filled with red wine and was taking small sips.  
"I can't believe you would believe a slave over your own family Derek." Peter tutted almost as though he didn't care he waved a hand in the air while saying this.   
"You don't deserve that title." Derek spat defensively. The wine all but forgotten peter stood his eyes were glowing red, both Derek and his uncle were alpha's they hadn't fought to see who was the strongest but Derek assumed it to be his uncle who was older however Peter suddenly stood a smirk on his face and touched Derek's shoulder. "I knew you could be harsh Derek but he isn't branded because I assumed you would want to do the pleasures yourself."   
"I never even wanted a slave uncle! You brought him to me the least you could have done was follow basic procedure." Peter again didn't make a move to stop the spew of anger coming his way.  
"He was pretty and you like pretty things. I remember from when you were a child."   
"You took him from his home!" Derek roared.   
"I took him because they let me, they were scared of me and all but thrust the boy in my face! They even stripped him down for me!" Peter roared back but he too was telling the truth.   
"I can't believe this." Derek muttered to himself as his hand ran through his hair.  
"You wanted a slave Derek, I know you did." The fact Derek wanted to trust someone didn't mean he wanted a slave. Peter had gotten that wrong but Derek felt obligated to hold his tongue especially hen talking to his commanding officer and uncle. Peter had the power to get him put away in the stockade for months and the slave to he removed permanently.  
"You make me sick uncle." Derek said instead of completely ruining any of peters plans for when this got pit of hand.   
"Would you care to stay and use one of my slaves for the time being." Peter signalled for his bed slaves to come closer and when close enough Derek bent down and took the girl's face in his hands. "I do not want you to touch me. I appreciate the thought but I have a slave."   
"Derek don't be like that. She was only trying to help."   
"I'm going to sort your mess out!" Derek said raising his voice and walking out of the tent. Outside a few officers were whispering in a hushed tone but as soon as they saw Derek they stopped and got back to work looking out over the horizon for an enemy advances. Derek did his own advancing and walked back in the general direction of his tent. Anger bubbled up through his entire frame as he seethed about what had happened and the situation. Peter was telling the truth but so was stiles. So that must mean peter threatened stiles' family but they had given stiles up as a first choice! 

By the time Derek had reached his tent the anger had died down enough for him to show sympathy to his injured slave although stiles was still in the wrong about shouting at Derek he hadn't lied. He could hear stiles whimpering before he was even in the tent which indicated something was wrong. However when he did walk through the flaps of the tent he saw stiles not resting but Gritting his teeth and polishing Derek's armour. Stiles was sat on the floor, rag in hand and eyes shut while he gritted his teeth through the pain. "What are you doing!" Stiles looked up and half glared at his 'master'.  
"My duties, sir." The venom in his voice was all but spewed in Derek's direction making the anger flare in Derek. No slave should talk to their master like that but Derek had done enough and had to be understanding to a point in this situation.  
"I told you to rest, that was your duty for tonight." Derek said remembering explicitly telling stiles to rest.   
"I'm a slave sir, I don't get to just rest." Stiles countered he was really offended Derek could smell it on him like a fog emitting his body.  
"Stiles, I am sorry for lashing you that many times. I should have listened to your heart, i know you didn't lie to me. I just went to see peter." Stiles head shot up as he visibly paled, his hands started to shake. "You went to peter!" He shouted as panic laced his tone Derek forgot about the fact that sir wasn't on the end of the sentence and skipped over it in his own mind.   
"Yes. He admitted to taking you but it wasn't just him."   
"What do you mean not just him. Sir"   
"Your family gave you up and as he put it 'they thrust the boy in his face.' So I assume they gave you up instead of facing peter as a threat" Derek said softly as it sank in to stiles about what peter had done and not done. Yes he had take stiles but only on the basis that his own family had allowed meaning the actions that peter portrayed and did were all justified. "Oh."   
"I wouldn't worry about it though. Peter isn't angry he understands."   
"I'm sorry for shouting sir." Stiles said wincing thought the pain as he placed down the polished piece of armour.  
"I would have done the same, honestly I didn't mean to whip you that many times and not as hard. Sometimes I forget humans can't heal like I can." Stiles muttered something even too quietly for Derek to hear. He then tried to stand. Derek extended a hand and took stiles back to the bed that Derek had. "Please try and just sleep, your very bruised and blooded up." Derek said wincing when he took stiles pain again although the pain was unpleasant he owed it to stiles to make it better.  
"Okay. Sir." Stiles whispered as Derek pulled the furs over them both and they layed down. Sleep came to stiles quickly especially with Derek's warmth but sleep for Derek was nearly impossible and having to brand stiles was something he wasn't going to look forward too. However in the end sleep did come but not easily. 

It was scorching the next day, the heat was so overwhelming that by the time Derek had spend half the day training he had just given up and told his group to call it a day before they even as werewolves got sick. Not even Derek seemed to be able to concentrate on the training with the sun on his back. It was even so hot that when Derek got into his tent he had found stiles panting while layed on the floor, he was red in the face and although his bruises were still there they seemed to be the least of his concern. "Sir, its really hot." Stiles said as Derek came further into the tent. Derek then walked over to the table and sat down abruptly. Stiles didn't make an effort to move but instead stayed on the floor painting heavily and looking more and more sick. "Do you feel okay?" Derek asked when stiles scent changed. "Yeah just really hot sir."   
"Do you need me to do anything?"  
"No, I'm okay sir."   
"Help yourself to water, if you need you can go and wash off." Derek offered as he got the maps out and the pin points of his attack plan. He layed out what he would do and got a chalice of wine. It was no where near as fancy as peters but it was something. It wasn't long before stiles got up off the floor and made his way slowly to the table he almost acted as though he wasn't sure of this. He sank to his knees but was still able to see the plan Derek raised an eyebrow his way as stiles looked sheepish. "If I find out anyone knows about this I'm holding you responsible. You've seen what happens when I thought you lied imagine what would happen if you told someone." Stiles looked distraught but also half paled at the idea and looked up into Derek's eyes. "I wouldn't even tell anyone sir." Stiles was telling the truth so that was a positive outcome.  
"Good. You want something." Derek asked still looking voter the map.  
"Sir, I just an curious but this place here." Stiles reached over the map and signalled a patch of UN marked territory. "What are you going to do with it."   
"Nothing the enemy won't attack from here. They also don't know the territory." Derek assured and then smirked the boy wanted to help but stating the obvious wasn't going to do anything for him.  
"Since when."   
"Since..." Derek paused and looked at the map, studying it.   
"You see sir, if they attack from here, then it makes you vulnerable from both here and here." Stiles pointed to positions that were vital to Derek's plan and then looked up again the determination in his eyes drawing Derek to the conclusion stiles may be right. "Stop talking. Your not even suppose to know about the plan let alone criticize it."   
"Sir if you did put troops here, then it would jeopardize their plan, they may have Also thought you weren't going to attack. It would give you the upper hand and a surprise attack." Derek started smirking at stiles who huffed. "You surprise me sometimes, go and fetch some more water from outside. You know where it is yes?" Stiles nodded and got up collecting the bucket they used for water and scampering off out of the tent. 

When he returned Derek had not moved but had now placed pin points to the place stiles suggested making the boy smile faintly and place the new water down on the floor. It was still scorching outside and stiles made no effort to move but just sit and try to relax in the heat. "Stiles, I'm going to have to get you branded. When you mentioned it, it made me think I can visible see there is no brand on you." Derek said slowly making sure the slave soaked up the information. "Okay sir." His voice wavered with under confidence. "We are going to get it done later and you are going to have my initials placed on your hip."   
"Yes sir."   
"Do you have a problem with the placement I chose." Derek asked as it was customary for him to ask the slave in question  
"No sir."   
"Do you want your number or are my initials okay?"  
"Its your decision sir." The answer stiles gave was perfect and now Derek was going to get his initials on the boy so it was okay, he managed to fix the mess peter had created.   
"Good boy." Derek praised proudly as he watched stiles who was still layed on the floor. "Come on." Derek said standing an idea finally getting into his Brain. "Are we going to get me... Branded... Now?"   
"No, don't worry."   
"Okay sir." Derek grabbed the leather leash and attached it to stiles' collar. After leading the boy to the stables Derek got out one of his most prized possessions. His horse. "This is ferox, his name means fierce which he is."   
"He's beautiful." Stiles said as he looked over the pure black horse. The horse stood at nearly 17 hands with the muscle to pull what seemed like the entire army. The eyes that pierced through him were an ice cold blue somewhat like Peter's. The horse could sense stiles awe and moved quickly trying to scared the boy, what was this horse. However with the blatant knowledge that stiles had around horses he wasn't scared he was admiring the horse. However when Derek sensed that ferox had enough fooling around he soon anticipated the moves of his fellow horse and grabbed stiles hauling him up and onto the horse. The expression stiles had made Derek actually chuckle, he too climbed on and signalled the horse to be give riding. 

Stiles sat in front of Derek as they rode he was completely tense and his knuckles were white as they held onto the horses black silk like mane. After the smell of fear erupted Derek slow led the horse into a slow gallop and place a hand on stiles tense shoulder. "What's wrong with you, I thought you grew up around horses."   
"Sir, I grew up around them. I never had to opportunity to ride them."   
Derek slowed the horse further until they were only walking and let go off the reins placing then in stiles tense ones. "Your telling me you don't know how to ride."   
"I know how to ride, I have seen it done, I just haven't ridden a horse myself personally sir."   
"That is why your tense." Derek said as he looked over stiles and onto the path that ferox had placed them on. "Sir, your horse could kill then entire army. No offense horse. He's is quite intimidating and to say that I've never ridden a horse before it was a big change."   
"I've had him since he was a foal. He wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone that I was with."   
"That may sound comforting but it isn't sir." Stiles concluded as he let go of the reins and handed them back to Derek. Stiles was tense again and Derek didn't like it. "What are you scared of."   
"Falling sir." Stiles said as he grabbed into anything he could which seemed to be Derek's arm. "Here." Derek's hand let go of the reins in one hand while the others guided it gracefully. He then put his hand securely around stiles waist and pulled stiles flush again his in armoured chest. His arm acted somewhat as a railing to stiles, he knew he couldn't fall now and was more than happy to enjoy the ride. "Thank you sir." Stiles said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not uploading sooner, I have just gotten over the flu and to be honest haven't had time to write.   
> No beta reader so-- Any mistakes are mine--
> 
> Will try and upload soon ! Comments are always welcomed on how to improve.


	3. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long time it took to post this chapter, things have been super hectic lately, only just finished my GCSE's so I apologise in advance if there are any silly mistakes.

It wasn't long before Derek and stiles returned to the tent. Stiles had and although it was small, opened up to Derek which to his surprise was actually nice, being able to let someone in rather than expelled and push them away was almost comforting, almost. Derek had put the leather lead back on stiles collar and was holding it absentmindedly rather than in a controlling way. It was still hot out but compared to the earlier sunny spell it was considerably cooler enough to be comfortable now at least.   
"Would you want to get your branding now?" Derek asked as his mind skipped though various scenario's. "Its up to you sir."   
"Let's go and get it now rather than prolonging the inevitable." Derek muttered and moved toward the branding area. It was warmer there as there had to be raging fires lit to warm the the branding metal. "Hey Erica." Derek muttered as a blond woman walked around wearing a large apron looking cloak noticed them. "Hey. What is it for today."   
"We would like a brand done please." Derek said as he gestured his hand toward the slave leaded to him. Erica nodded and a lip raised slightly at the thought. "Okay, and what branding? Obviously its usually numbers but letters are available aswell."   
"We agreed on the letters of my name. So D.H and we want it on his hip. Don't mind which one." This time stiles squirmed wanted to say something."   
"Yes?" Derek asked as he raised and eyebrow and Stiles smiled slightly   
"Can I, if it isn't too much to ask, have it on my right hip please not my left." Derek looked confused but understandingly at stiles who was looking both nervous and pale. "Of course honey. Let me just get the equipment, take a seat and can you expose your hip for me." She asked in a polite manner that made stiles nod. When there was nobody around and stiles had sat down Derek took the moral height ground. "Why not your left?" He structured it as a question not a demand.   
"Just don't want it on my left sir."   
"Is there a reason?"   
"When I was younger me and my friend were messing around and i fell out of a tree and there is a scar there on my hip, I don't want to forget my friend, or the great times we had together. Sir." Stiles said quietly. Lately Derek had been forgetting just how young stiles really was, being only 16 wasn't old at all especially for a wolf but even for a human it wasn't a big deal. At that point Derek felt a small pang of pity form his slave. Stiles had gotten up again at this point and gravitated toward Derek as his nervousness became the better of him. He wasn't entirely touching Derek but his hands were jittery and his face was a clear example of fear. "What's wrong."   
"Its going to hurt." Stiles whispered but Erica now appeared with the two branding sticks and stiles looked not only pale but ghost like. "Just sit here for me sweetie and it will be over in seconds." Stiles frantically looked toward Derek who almost encouraged what Erica was saying but stiles needed support. "Come on." Derek said placing a supporting hand toward the lower of his back. It helped Derek manipulate his body into the right position for Erica to work with. He then proceeded to shimmy stiles pants down just past his hip. "This is only going to take a minute but I need you to stay still for me sweetie else the brand will go wrong." Derek looked toward the pasty looking stiles. He didn't respond but Derek looked toward Erica. "I'll keep him in place just let's get this over with." 

Derek knew how much pain it was to get a branding and if it hurt that much for a wolf how much would of hurt for a human. "Here we go." Erica announces as she picks up the scolding metal and suddenly stiles eyes went wide and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His hips tried to move away but Derek held them still and didn't let stiles move. Erica who was looking extremely sympathetic finally managed to take the hot metal off stiles hip and looked toward Derek. The smell of burnt flesh had filled the room as Erica looked toward Derek. "The branding is done and I would recommend to have it bandaged but if he's going to be staying in your tent then it should be okay. If he is going out then I would bandage it beforehand."  
"Okay, thank you. I'll see you around Erica." Derek stated as he looked toward his slave. It didn't look good. 

Stiles' skin had a layer of sheen sweat. His face had the expression of constant pain and he looked pale. His lips were partly open as he breathed rather heavily though them. A low whine escaped his mouth as Derek let go of his legs and attached the leash to his collar. "Can you walk?" Stiles nodded weakly as he stumbled off of the table. Derek deliberately walked slower for the boy as he limped after the werewolf. The heat was picking up again and Derek half panted as stiles clearly began to struggle. Suddenly peter on horseback rode up to Derek and slowed. "Have you looked over the map yet Derek?"   
"Actually I have, I constructed a new plan." He bragged. Peters eyes fell on the slave. It was manners for the slave to kneel in the presence of another owner but stiles wasn't kneeling. "Kneel." Peter ordered and Derek looked up at him confused. "He's just been branded uncle, he can't kneel at this point in time."  
"Derek, its manners and I told him to kneel."  
"He's my slave. And I'm telling you he cannot kneel." Derek said as anger half flared in his voice making peter jump off of the horse and walk to stiles who looked pale but was aware of peter and looked terrified. "Wheres the branding?"   
"On his hip." Peter smiled and yanked stiles pants right to his ankles revealing all of stiles lower half. A possessive wave rushed through Derek as stiles whimpered and tried to move his hand to cover some of his dignity. "Uncle back off." Derek warned as he growled and tightened the hold on the leash. "Okay, okay." Peter said stepping backwards and slapping stiles' still bruised ass hand enough causing a cry from the slave. Derek immediately tugged up the boys pants and growled toward his uncle as his eyes flared red. 

Peter got up onto the horse with a grin and rode off leaving stiles sniffling and Derek growling. He tugged the leash all he wanted was to get home and stiles complied, walked trying to keep up with his master. The heat was unbearable when they arrived at the tent and stiles looked as though he was in shock. He looked overheated and sweaty. His skin was pale but burning and his eyes were half closed. "Come on." Derek said as he layed stiles down carefully in the middle of the tent and undid his leash. He then went to get some water and when he got back dipped his hands into the icy water. He half groaned at this and moved his icy hand to stiles clammy forehead. The response he got was worth it as stiles' lips parted wonderfully and his eyes completely shut his breathing picked up and his body went limp. Derek carried on cooling the boy until he felt happy with the boys temperature then He sat at the table and looked over the plans again. 

The few days after that weren't as hot. Derek managed to spend entire days training men and stiles spent entire days sleeping and recovering from the branding and the bruising. They fell into a semi-working routine. Stiles was woken for breakfast and tied to the post where he spent the day sleeping, or eating, drinking or just thinking. He would wait for derek to get back and then polish the armour as Derek fixed up something to eat and drink and worked on the plans of attack. Stiles, when finished polishing would be let off the leash and would make his way to Derek to watch and learn. Then after they had done stiles would wash down and Derek would wash down and they would go to sleep. It all seemed to work well for about two weeks. Stiles managed to heal fully and was beginning to get healthier aswell. 

On one particularly nice day about 3 weeks after branding, stiles was eating a few grapes while Derek changed. "Do you want to come with me today?" Derek offered as stiles looked up and stilled.   
"Is that what you want, master?"  
"I'm asking you stiles."   
"I don't mind." Derek nodded and looked toward the boy. He had stopped eating and was sat looking up at Derek.   
"You'll come with me for today, im sure there will be other slaves there aswell." Stiles nodded and stayed sat on the floor waiting for Derek. Attaching the lead, Derek led stiles out and walked toward the training area. "I'll come check on you in an hour or so." He said as he attached stiles to a post that looked like it would have some shade to it later that day." 

It was about 20 minutes after stiles was left when he noticed another slave coming. He recognised this slave, it was isaac. Isaac saw stiles and turned to the wolf. "Sir, can I sit near that slave please." He pleaded as the wolf smiled. "Because you asked so nicely then yes you can." The master said. "I'm Scott. You must be dereks slave?" Stiles nodded unsure on if he was allowed to communicate with other werewolves. Derek had told him to talk to slaves, not wolves. Scott smiled and ruffled Isaac's hair before he turned and left. "So where you been."   
"Had to recover from a branding." Stiles put it bluntly as he didn't want to recal every moment of agony. "They hurt. I remember mine." Isaac shivered as the memory rolled though his mind. "Everyone though you were dead" Isaac suddenly said making stiles look up.   
"Why?"  
"Well, everyone knows Derek doesn't exactly like humans, your very young and we all though that he had maybe gotten fed up of you." Isaac aid quickly making stiles mouth gape open. "You all thought I was dead!" Stiles said louder than expected.   
"Well we thought something bad had happened." Stiles just nodded feeling slightly annoyed. Jackson seemed to be coming and was soon tied up making cocky remarks again. "So Stilinski, you been beaten yet? Derek got bored of your used hole?"   
"Shut up." Stiles mumbled.   
"Just tell us, has he used your stretched hole yet? Has he beaten the crap out of you yet? We all saw how you froze last time you saw peter. Did he join in?" Jackson tormented and suddenly stiles flung himself at the older slave and started biting and hitting him. 

Isaac began shouting Scott or Derek or Ethan after Moment of shock and was desperately trying to pull Jackson off of stiles who was now loosing and after the repetitive shouting out eventually Derek heard and ran along with the other two wolves to find Jackson punching stiles while stiles kicked and thrashed and even bit at him. He was obviously angry and upset as there were tear track marks that Derek noticed. He had a bloody lip and nose. Scott and ethan pulled Jacksons legs and Derek grabbed stiles by the scruff of the neck. He continued to fight though much to Derek's surprise. He thrashed and kicked and actually bit Derek's hand which made Derek angry. Stiles was soon being unclipped from his leash and brought past Jackson who looked smug as he attempted to get free and attack the older boy again earning a sharp and hard smack to his backside. Derek dragged stiles out of the training area by the collar and fumed all the way back to the tent. Stiles was looking down and had his fists curled up in a ball at his sides. 

Stiles was then pushed roughly into the tent and proceeded to fall onto his ass. His eyes filled with tears as he looked up and rubbed the tears away. Derek's anger didn't die down though. "What do you think you were doing, boy!" He screamed as stiles actually sat still in shock. "Well!" He shouted as stiles looked up. "He said that you would get rid of me, he said that you would hurt me and share me with people." Stiles said as his voice cracked. Derek's anger slightly did die down but he needed to train his slave because that behavior, especially public wasn't accepted.  
"And you didn't think to call me so I could sort it out?" He said his voice still firm.   
"I don't know."   
"I took you out today to let you socialize and to talk and to get some fresh air. And you repay me by showing me up and then attacking me aswell in front of my men!" Stiles gulped audibly and looked down.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Well sorry isn't enough, I don't want to hurt you stiles but I don't know what to do with you." Derek said as he looked down at stiles. The boy was slightly shaking. Suddenly stiles had thrown himself at the older wolf actually making Derek stumble and was clinging to him. "I'm so sorry sir. Please don't give me away I don't want to be anyone elses." Derek was stunned and looked down as the boy began to cry. He was rambling on and not stopping. 

Derek placed a firm hand on the back of stiles' neck and squeezed lightly making the boy pliant. He all but peeled stiles off and looked him in the eye. "I will not get rid of you." He said as more of an oath. "But you cannot let me down again. If my uncle hears about your little outburst, which he most certainly will by someone, it gives him the excuse to come over here, scare you and anger me." Stiles nodded furiously and clung to Derek's large arm. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. 

The hours that followed stiles' outburst were ones spend in awkwardness and silence. After Derek had said he wouldn't get rid of stiles it had led to him showing stiles his place as he roughly manhandled the boy and then went in deep and hard during sex. It had left stiles sore but content for the next few hours as the boy layed on the furs naked, dazed and eyes that were half lidded. Derek however felt alive and in control. He had taken his slave with force, obviously he hadn't had sex with the boy without consent but he had showed the slave not to cross him again and his wolf side was yipping with joy and possessiveness. He was only wearing a pair of cotton pants that showed off all the right places. Stiles was sprawled across the floor still panting and content that was until Derek faintly heard peter. He immediately got up and tossed on a shirt while ushering stiles under the furs and blankets. Obviously stiles complied and let the older man manhandle him carefully under the furs while his head lolled to the side and his body tried to fight the floaty feeling. 

Peter stormed into Derek's tent and scanned the room taking in the scent of sex, anger and then the sight of a sweaty, tired and dazed stiles. His gaze then travelled upwards toward the table where Derek worked on his plans. "You need to stop barging in Here uncle, its a wolves territory you know."   
"Im an alpha Derek. Show respect please."  
"I'm am alpha too remember." Derek stated casually.   
"I heard your slave attacked another slave."   
"He's been dealt with." Derek said as his focus seemed elsewhere.   
"He certainly looks dealt with. But has he learned his lesson."   
"I believe so, now are you here to talk about my slave or the upcoming attack we have planned." Derek asked conversationally as he really stiles eyes were focused on peter and that he no longer looked content or did he look comfortable. "Let's see your plan then."

Peter stayed for a while, looking over the plans and throwing some questions about stiles, like 'does he sleep there all the time?' And 'does he always get to listen in on this type of thing.' Derek just shrugged.   
"He knows what will happen if he tells anyone. Don't you boy."  
"Yes sir." Stiles whispered as peter grinned like the Cheshire cat.   
"Well he seems trained." Peter concluded.   
"He is."   
"Then make him kneel." Peter countered as Derek finally met his eyes. Derek turned his head and looked toward the boy who's eyes had widened only slightly. "Kneel here." Derek ordered as he he put his hand out toward his leg. Stiles at first looked hesitant and half whined. To which peter half insulted him "He's like a puppy Derek." Stiles had gotten to his feet, which were wobbly and moved his hands to cover his junk to the best he could before he gracefully sank down next to Derek's leg. Peter looked pleased but also looked as though he was about to take stiles there and then. Stiles was partly trembling from the hungry gaze and partly cold from the air on his exposed skin. 

Derek had to stop the unpleasant atmosphere. He took stiles long-ish hair in his hand and lightly tugged earning a faint gasp as stiles' eyes fluttered closed. His manipulated the boys head toward his thigh as he rested the boy there and waited for peter to finish talking about the plans. His hand stayed on stiles neck the entire time. "Hes a beauty Derek, i almost regret leaving him here." Peter stated as he rose from the chair and made his way to the opening of the tent. "I'll come over tomorrow to discuss the rest. Its late and your boy looks as though he's half asleep." Peter said as Derek nodded and thanked him for coming by, it wasn't heart felt. 

Stiles' eyes snapped open as Derek's hand left his hair. "Sir." He asked confused and cold. "Get into bed stiles, its late." Derek said softly but with authority. Derek stayed seated at the table where the plans were laid out and half growled. Stiles had scampered off to the furs and was dozing from what Derek could make out but he desperately needed to find the course that he and his men were going to take and it had to be done tonight. It must have been a few hours into the night and a cold breeze blew through the tent. Derek looked up from the plans and shook the though from his head. He could hear stiles faintly sleep talking. That was before he heard a rattling and stiles appeared before him. He sank to his knees and just rested his head on dereks leg. 

"I told you to sleep." Derek reminded as he combed his fingers though the hair of the boy resting on his thigh. "Can't." The sleep deprivation was clear. "Cant sleep without you." Stiles whined unhappily. Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around the sleepy boy and pulled him onto his lap. He carded his free hand though stiles' hair and used the other one to make marks on the map that represented the plan. Stiles' head was buried into his neck and by the Time he actually managed to finish the plan stiles was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any mistakes are mine, not betaed so apologies in advance, sorry for the long time to update... Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> \--amare--

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an adaptation of my other recent fic, its similar to this one but this fiction has dark Derek. Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Do you think dark Derek should continue next chapter or do you think its time for Abit of cuddly derek? 
> 
> -amare- 
> 
> \--Any mistakes are mine--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987715) by [MysticAlpha01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAlpha01/pseuds/MysticAlpha01)




End file.
